Mind Games
by a4i4e
Summary: Chris and Mansfield cross paths again. Need I say more?


5 am briefing at the 14th. It's a brutal New York winter. Samuels, Cagney, Lacey, Isbecki, Petrie and LaGuardia all gather in Samuels'office.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Before we get started, I want to make sure EVERYBODY is vested up. This is not the time or case to go hot doggin around. That means you, too, Cagney. Ya got it?  
  
CAGNEY (looks around as if she doesn't know what he's talking about)  
  
Me? Lieutenant? I.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
I mean it Cagney. Don't wear your vest and I'll bust you down to traffic detail faster than greased lightening.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yes, Sir.  
  
(The group chuckles at Cagney's expense.)  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Ok. Your informant tells us the shipment is supposed to be coming in this morning, right Petrie?  
  
PETRIE  
  
Yes, Sir. It's due in on the 9:15 flight from California. It's too early to get gate info yet. We do know that all the other deals take place on the upper level of the parking garage-less busy.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Ok. So we'll post most of you on the top level and one just below.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Our informant says the transaction will take place in front of the elevator  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Ok. Cagney, you and Lacey take the top floor elevator. Isbecki and Petrie the level below. Paul, you'll be with me at the exit of the garage. Ok, people, keep your eyes open, your heads clear and stay alert. I don't want to lose any of ya's today.  
  
**************************************  
  
In the parking garage, everybody takes their position.  
  
ISBECKI, over a radio  
  
Lacey, you two set up there?  
  
LACEY Yea, Victor. How about you two?  
  
ISBECKI  
  
Yea, we're set. Be careful up there.  
  
LACEY  
  
You, too, Victor.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Ok. All communication takes place on channel 3.  
  
Cagney and Lacey are outside the car trying to look busy.   
  
For something to do, Chris begins to change a tire that really doesn't need changing.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Heads up people. The freight company van just pulled in. Here we go folks. Nice and easy.  
  
ISBECKI  
  
Copy.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Copy. Here we go Mary Beth.  
  
The white freight van comes around the corner to the upper level and pauses briefly when the driver spots Cagney and Lacey, then slowly proceeds to park near the elevator. The man steps out of the van, watching the two detectives very closely.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
These stupid spare tires, Mary Beth. Will you help me with this please? I can't seem to get this nut off.  
  
LACEY  
  
Hang on. I'll pull while you push. On three. One. Two. Three.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
There it goes. Thanks Mary Beth.  
  
LACEY  
  
No problem. Can you hurry up though? I've got to be downtown in 30 minutes.  
  
The man seems satisfied that Cagney and Lacey are harmless and starts to walk to the other side of the van. He carefully opens the passenger side door and removes a duffle bag and heads to the elevator. He leans up against the wall, watching the detectives again.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Ok, Mary Beth, hand me the new wheel and let's get out of here.  
  
Just as Cagney gets the last lug nut tightened, the elevator opens. Out steps the man Cagney is in eternal pursuit of-Mansfield. Just seeing him again refuels the fire of her anger and determination. Wanting so badly to see Mansfield go down for good, Cagney waits; wanting to make sure the sale takes place. Everyone is very tense.  
  
LACEY WHISPERS  
  
Hang on Chris. Take it easy.  
  
Mansfield looks around briefly to assure himself that all is ok, and then holds out his hand, gesturing for the duffle bag. He looks inside, then hands the other man his brief case. At that second, Cagney leaps up from behind the car, gun drawn and pointed right at Mansfield.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Hold it Mansfield. You're under arrest, and believe you me; you're not getting away from me this time.  
  
MANSFIELD  
  
My dear Christine. It is so nice to see you. But are you sure that you have not underestimated me? That almost cost you dearly last time remember?  
  
LACEY  
  
Put the bags down nice and slow, both of you.  
  
Both detectives have their 38's drawn and the hammer's cocked, ready to go. Cagney is standing solid, focusing on Mansfield. Lacey is focused on the driver. Mansfield motions that he's going to put the bag down. As he bends down, a man swings out from behind him, points a gun at Cagney, and fires. Cagney spins to the left, goes down hard while Lacey ducks down behind the car and begins laying cover fire, taking shots at both Mansfield and the driver, and yells for backup. Tires screeching in the parking garage, Isbecki and Petrie race onto the upper level, guns pointed out of their windows ready to shoot. Lacey shoots the driver in the chest. As Isbecki and Petrie start firing, Lacey pulls Chris behind the car for cover. Cagney is unconscious and unresponsive.  
  
LACEY  
  
Please, Chris, tell me you're wearing your vest. Please Chris.  
  
Lacey unzips Chris's jacket and runs her hands along Chris's ribs, feeling her vest. Thank God. Knowing Cagney is safe and not bleeding, she returns her focus to Mansfield and her partner's shooter. Isbecki and Petrie have things under control, both men disarmed, laid out on the ground with arms spread out wide, thumbs down.  
  
Lacey says to Isbecki and Petrie  
  
She's wearing her vest. Let's get these two in cuffs and the car before somebody else decides to show up.  
  
Lacey walks up to Mansfield.  
  
Twice you've tried to kill my partner. I'll be damned if you get a third. You're going away, Mansfield, for a hell of a long time.  
  
MANSFIELD (speaks calmly)  
  
You seem so certain of yourself Detective Lacey. Never second-guess my abilities or you may find yourself a target of my attention instead of Chris. How is she by the way? You said I've tried to kill her twice. She must have been a little smarter this time and wore a vest. Shows how she's weakening though.  
  
LACEY (realizing she needs to get back to Chris gets in Mansfield's face and speaks softly)  
  
No you bastard. She's not getting weak. She stood tall and faced you and your man down. She's the best cop on the force.  
  
Lacey turns and looks at Petrie and Isbecki, then runs to Chris's side behind the car. Chris is still unconscious. Lacey brushed the hair back from Chris's face and checks for a pulse, just to be sure.  
  
Chris? Chris can you hear me? You're fine thanks to your vest. Wake up Chris.  
  
Cagney slowly starts to regain consciousness and grabs her chest. Oh, this hurts!  
  
LACEY  
  
Take it easy, Chris. Hang on. It's all over. He's in custody. Just lay still.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
God Mary Beth, it really hurts.  
  
LACEY  
  
I know. It'd hurt a lot worse if you didn't have your vest on.  
  
Sirens pierce through the now silent garage as an ambulance makes it's way to the top. Samuels and LaGuardia arrive first. Running up to Lacey, he sees Cagney lying quietly on the ground.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Is she. . .  
  
LACEY  
  
No Sir. She's wearing her vest. She was close enough to the shooter that the shot knocked her out.  
  
SAMUELS (bends down and takes Cagney's hand)  
  
Hey kiddo. How ya doing? You're going to be ok.  
  
Cagney tries to sit up.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
No Cagney. Let's get you looked at. I don't want anything to happen to my second whip.  
  
The paramedics arrive and put Chris on the stretcher.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Lacey you go with her. We'll be there as soon as we get these two monsters locked up.  
  
LACEY  
  
Yes, Sir.  
  
The ambulance pulls away, followed by the cars holding Mansfield and the shooter.  
  
******************************************  
  
At the hospital, Samuels walks into the waiting room to find Lacey pacing the floor.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Hey Lacey, any word?  
  
LACEY  
  
No, Sir. She's been in there a long time.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
They're just being thorough.  
  
The doctor walks out of the emergency room and spots Lacey.  
  
DOCTOR Mrs. Lacey?  
  
LACEY  
  
Yes, Doctor, is she ok?  
  
DOCTOR  
  
She'll be fine. She's got a couple of bruised ribs where the bullet hit. It's a damn good thing she was wearing a vest. The bullet hit directly over the heart. She's going to be pretty sore for a week or so, but should be fine. I want to keep her overnight for observation.  
  
LACEY  
  
Can I see her?  
  
DOCTOR  
  
Sure. She'll probably sleep a lot of today.  
  
LACEY  
  
Thank you, Doctor.  
  
The doctor leaves.  
  
SAMEULS  
  
I'll go back to the precinct. Tell her Mansfield's behind bars. I'll call later to check on her.  
  
LACEY  
  
Thank you, Sir.  
  
Lacey walks to Cagney's room. Cagney is lying propped up with pillows on the bed with an I.V. tube, heart monitor attached and an oxygen mask.  
  
LACEY (taking Chris's hand) Hey Chris. How ya doing?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Ok. It hurts. We got him Mary Beth! We nailed Mansfield!  
  
LACEY  
  
He's in jail, Chris. You finally got him. But try and let it go for now. You need your rest. You'll be back in no time.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
My vest.  
  
LACEY  
  
Yes, Chris, your vest is what saved your life.  
  
Cagney tries to chuckle, then groans from the pain.  
  
LACEY  
  
Hey, you ok?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yea, just hurts to laugh.  
  
LACEY  
  
Listen, why don't you come stay with us for a few days? Let us help take care of you.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
We'll see. I don't need a baby sitter.  
  
LACEY  
  
Did I say you did? No. I just offered. Anyway, I'm going to let you get some rest. I'll be back after work, ok?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Ok. Keep me posted on Mansfield.  
  
LACEY  
  
Let it go, Chris. I'll see you later.  
  
Lacey bends down and kisses Chris on the forehead, then leaves the room.  
  
************************  
  
In the meantime back at the 14th, everyone is on edge having a man like Mansfield around. Samuels is in his office with the door shut and on the phone. Everyone in the squad room is watching him. Samuels hangs up the phone and exits his office.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Isbecki. Petrie. Come with me. PETRIE  
  
What is it, Sir?  
  
Heading upstairs to the interrogation room, Samuels starts in.  
  
SAMEULS  
  
Please tell me one of you Merandized Mansfield?  
  
ISBECKI  
  
Yes, Sir. I did as I was stuffing him into the back of one of the local unit's.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Petrie, where were you and can you confirm this?  
  
PETRIE  
  
I'm sure he did, Sir. I was busy putting the shooter into another unit, but I'm sure Victor read him his rights.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
I see. Well, Mansfield told his lawyer that nobody did. We're potentially facing having to sit back and watch him walk out of here.  
  
The three of them enter the interrogation room to find Mansfield sitting coolly with his lawyer. Petrie takes one look at Mansfield then turns to Samuels. PETRIE  
  
You've got to be kidding? LAWYER  
  
If you're referring to my client walking out of here this afternoon a free man, absolutely. If not, my client will testify that he was not properly Mirandized when you arrested him. That kind of sloppy Police work is not looked on kindly by the judicial system.  
  
ISBECKI  
  
I read this slug his rights when I cuffed him. Besides, Petrie and Lacey were there and saw the whole thing.  
  
LAWYER  
  
And just where is Lacey?  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Your client had his friend shoot Sergeant Cagney. Lacey's with her at the hospital.  
  
MANSFIELD  
  
Nobody can prove I had anybody do anything. I am not the shooter and my prints are not on the gun. For all I know, that man was there for another reason and had some deep seated personal grudge against Sergeant Cagney.  
  
ISBECKI (jumping over the table at Mansfield)  
  
You scum! Samuels and Petrie pull Isbecki off Mansfield, restraining him.  
  
LAWYER  
  
Control your people, Samuels, or I'll add assault to the current list.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Outside Isbecki.  
  
ISBECKI  
  
But Sir!  
  
SAMUELS  
  
OUTSIDE ISBECKI!  
  
Isbecki leaves the room. Mansfield and his lawyer stand up and prepare to leave.  
  
LAWYER  
  
Now, if there's nothing else, Lieutenant, my client would like to go.  
  
SAMEULS  
  
Get him out of here.  
  
SAMUELS (walks up to Mansfield and points his finger at his chest)  
  
One of these days, Mansfield, you're gonna go down. Hard. We'll all be there to make sure it sticks.  
  
Mansfield just smiles and leaves the room. He meets Lacey as she comes in the squad room.  
  
LACEY  
  
What the hell do you think you're doing, Mansfield?  
  
MANSFIELD (leans in and whispers to Lacey)  
  
Your people messed up Detective Lacey and I'm a free man. About what you said earlier about not giving me another chance to get Sergeant Cagney? Well, your friend, Isbecki, just let me out of here. Better watch out, the two of you.  
  
LACEY (backs up)  
  
Is that a threat? Are you threatening my partner and I?  
  
MANSFIELD  
  
That's illegal, isn't it Detective Lacey? I am just commenting that it is a dangerous world out there and accidents happen. Have a nice day.  
  
Mansfield turns and walks out of the precinct whistling, "If I only had a brain" from the Wizard of Oz. Lacey knows exactly what's on his mind.  
  
Samuels walks down the stairs and Lacey rushes up to tell him about Mansfield's comments.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Lacey, I'm sorry about this. Isbecki swears he read Mansfield his rights.  
  
LACEY  
  
Tell Cagney how sorry you are. What's is going to take to get this guy? Is he actually going to have to kill her?  
  
SAMUELS  
  
That's enough, Detective Lacey. There will be another time and another place.  
  
LACEY  
  
I don't know, Sir. She's not going to be better for a few weeks yet.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
I'll talk to her about it. Right now, why don't you go on back to the hospital and keep an eye on her  
  
LACEY  
  
Yes, Sir.  
  
*********************  
  
In the meantime at the hospital, the nurse walks in with a big bouquet of flowers.  
  
NURSE  
  
Hi Ms. Cagney. I'm here to check your pain medicine dispenser. These just came for you. Aren't they lovely?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yes, they are.  
  
CAGNEY (takes the flowers and smells them. She finds the card)  
  
I bet they're from Dory. Dory's my boyfriend.  
  
NURSE  
  
Must be nice to have a man like that.  
  
Cagney opens the envelope. Inside were 2 tickets to Friday night's Knick's game and a card, which read  
  
Get well soon and enjoy the game.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Did you see who delivered these?  
  
NURSE  
  
No, Ms. Cagney. Just one of those flower services. Buzz me if you need anything.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Ok, thanks.  
  
The nurse leaves. Feeling quite a bit of pain, Cagney hits the dosing button and quickly falls into a deep sleep.  
  
*********************  
  
Several hours later, Cagney wakes up still feeling the effects of the medicine. Lacey is sitting quietly next to her, holding her hand.  
  
LACEY  
  
Hey sleepy head.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Hi, Mary Beth. What are you doing here?  
  
LACEY  
  
Just keeping an eye on my partner is all. How do you feel?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Ok, I guess. What's going on?  
  
LACEY  
  
Those are lovely flowers Chris. Who sent them?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Cut the crap, Mary Beth. What aren't you telling me? He's out, isn't he? What happened?  
  
LACEY  
  
Calm down, Chris. Yes, he's out. He claims no one read him his rights, so the case go dismissed.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
All that work and he got out? Who arrested him?  
  
LACEY  
  
Isbecki. But he swears he read Mansfield his rights.  
  
CAGNEY (getting very drowsy)  
  
So we'll start all over and get him next time.  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris, Mansfield has changed the field. He made some nasty comments as he was walking out this afternoon.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Rats like to squeak, Mary Beth. He's just blowing off at the mouth. LACEY  
  
Too bad I didn't hit him when I had the chance.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
ANYWAY!! Two tickets to Friday night's Knicks game came with these lovely flowers. Do you want to come with me? We'll have a girls' night out. What do you say?  
  
LACEY  
  
Sure, Chris. That would be fun. Until then, you're staying with us. No arguments.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Mary Beth I really appreciate the offer, but I can take care of myself.  
  
LACEY  
  
Just for a couple of days until you can build up some strength.  
  
Cagney opens her mouth to speak, but Lacey quickly interrupts.  
  
LACEY  
  
There's nothing more to discuss. I'm going to stay here tonight and tomorrow we'll go home.  
  
Once again, Cagney hits the dosing button. This time however, visions of nailing Mansfield fill her dreams.  
  
*************  
  
Late the next afternoon, the doctor comes in the check Cagney over one last time before signing her release papers. Lacey listens intently to his instructions, knowing it will be close to impossible to make Cagney follow them.  
  
DOCTOR  
  
Ms. Cagney, your chest will be sore for quite sometime and you may experience some tenderness breathing. However, in a few days you can return to work, and only if you stay at your desk. I don't want you back on the streets for at least two weeks, preferably three. You need to keep your ribs wrapped with the elastic brace for the first week or so to give your ribs a little support. . Have someone help you wrap them for the first few days to make sure it's tight enough. I'll give you a script for pain reliever. Come back in two weeks for a check up or anytime if you experience any severe pain. Any questions?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Is all of this really necessary?  
  
DOCTOR  
  
Yes, absolutely.  
  
Lacey  
  
Thank you, Doctor. I will make sure she follows your instructions.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Thank you mother Lacey.  
  
LACEY  
  
You're quite welcome Chris.  
  
Lacey takes Cagney to her house where the guest room is ready. Harvey meets them at the driveway and helps Chris inside.  
  
HARVEY  
  
Hey kid, how are you feeling?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
A little sore, but otherwise ok.  
  
HARVEY  
  
Well for the next few day's I'm here to do whatever you need. Medicine? No problem. Food? No problem. Sports nut? No problem.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Speaking of sports, the guys sent two Knicks tickets for Friday's game and Mary Beth has agreed to go with me. Cool, huh?  
  
HARVEY  
  
I'm jealous.  
  
LACEY (walks back into the room)  
  
Jealous of what honey?  
  
HARVEY  
  
You going to the game with Chris.  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris I took your stuff upstairs so your room is ready for you. Do you want to go rest?  
  
Cagney stands up and immediately gasps in pain and grabs her chest. Harvey reaches out to steady her and ease her onto the couch.  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris are you ok?  
  
CAGNEY (taking a moment to catch her breath)  
  
Yea. I guess I just stood up too fast. Wow.  
  
HARVEY  
  
Let me carry you upstairs, heh?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
No, I'll be fine.  
  
LACEY  
  
No argument. Take her up Harv. I'll get some tea.  
  
Harvey carries Chris to the guest room and puts her in bed.  
  
HARVEY  
  
You need your medicine?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yea, that would be great. Harvey hands her the medicine them sits with her until she falls asleep.  
  
**************************  
  
Early the next morning, Mary Beth hears Chris up and around. She knocks on her door.  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris, you ok in there? Do you need help with anything?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Come on in, Mary Beth.  
  
Mary Beth goes in.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I feel so silly. Could you help me Mary Beth? I can't raise my arms up to wash my hair.  
  
LACEY (starts to wash Chris's hair)  
  
Sure. How'd you sleep last night?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Ok, I guess. This whole Mansfield thing ticks me off. LACEY  
  
As it should. It was a perfect collar. I believe Victor, but he should know to always have a back up when reading a perp their rights. I think Mansfield's just trying to pull a fast one to make the department look bad. To make us look bad.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Will you bring me some files and stuff from work to help keep me busy?  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris, you know what the doctor said.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
How much street work can I do in your bed Mary Beth? I'll stay here with Harvey; I just need something to do.  
  
LACEY  
  
Ok. I'll bring a few tonight. Do you want me to help wrap your ribs?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Thanks, Mary Beth.  
  
As Chris takes her robe off, Mary Beth frowns as she sees her partner's chest. Chris is terribly bruised. Mary Beth could see exactly where the bullet hit. A deep crimson circle marked it. As Mary Beth begins to wrap, Chris moans in pain. After she finishes the wrapping, Mary Beth hands Chris her medicine and leaves her alone to rest.  
  
***********************  
  
Later that afternoon at the 14th, Samuels calls Lacey into his office.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
How's she doing today Lacey?  
  
LACEY  
  
She's still in a lot of pain, Sir. She did ask me to bring her some file to read while she's resting.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
I have one that will perk her up a little. We just got word from the informant that Mansfield is expecting another shipment sometime in the next couple weeks. He says word now is that is will go down near the Holland Tunnel pier. Do you think Chris will feel like heading up the sting?  
  
LACEY  
  
Yes, Sir. I'll take the file to her tonight. Did the informant leave a number he could be reached?  
  
SAMUELS  
  
No. He said he'd call you if he had any news.  
  
LACEY  
  
Thank you, Sir. I'm going to chalk out and go home early.  
  
****************************  
  
When Lacey arrives home, Chris is sleeping on the couch. The house smells of Harvey's special marinara sauce and home made ravioli. He walks into the living room and greets her with a hug and kiss.  
  
HARVEY  
  
How ya doin' babe?  
  
LACEY  
  
Good. How's she been today?  
  
HARVEY  
  
Ok. She's been sleeping a lot, but that's to be expected. How was your day?  
  
LACEY  
  
Good. There's supposedly another buy Mansfield will be making in a couple of weeks. The Lieutenant wants to put Chris on it, you know, work from here. I think it will be good for her.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Good for whom?  
  
LACEY  
  
Hi Chris. I was just telling Harvey that Lieutenant Samuels wants you to head up a sting on Mansfield. There's supposedly another shipment in a couple of weeks.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Great. I'll get started first thing tomorrow morning. Sure will be good to get back to the station.  
  
LACEY  
  
No, Chris. You will work from here. This won't go down for a while yet, so get some rest. Besides, the Doctor has not cleared you to come back yet. I will bring everything home to you at night.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Some and none I guess, right Harvey?  
  
HARVEY (With a smile)  
  
That's what I always say, right Mary Beth? Hey let's eat while it's still hot, heh?  
  
They all sit down to dinner and discuss the day's events. Chris is excited at the thought of getting Mansfield.  
  
*****************  
  
Friday evening, Chris and Mary Beth get ready to go to the game. Chris is excited about getting out for a while after being cooped up most of the week. The Knick's should crush Boston tonight. Larry Bird is out of the line up.  
  
The game has three minutes to go before half time. Mary Beth returns with a couple hot dogs and sodas. The Knicks score and Chris stands up and cheers with the crowd. As the crowd starts to sit down Cagney's face goes pale. Mary Beth follows Chris's gaze to see Mansfield sitting about seven rows down from them.  
  
LACEY (taking Cagney's arm)  
  
Chris, come on let's go.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
No Mary Beth. I'm fine. Let's just finish watching the game. There are too many people here for him to do anything.  
  
LACEY  
  
Are you sure? CAGENY  
  
Yea, I want to finish watching the game.  
  
Lacey watches Mansfield during the remainder of the game. Studying his every move. The game has five minutes left. Cagney looks down at Mansfield. He turns and looks at Cagney and raises his beer, as if offering a cheer.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
That bastard.  
  
LACEY  
  
Come on, we're going.  
  
Lacey takes Cagney by the arm and escorts her from the stadium. The ride home is quiet. Chris is fuming mad.  
  
HARVEY  
  
How was the game Chris?  
  
Cagney walks quickly past Harvey in a tiff, still silent.  
  
LACEY  
  
Mansfield was at the game.  
  
HARVEY  
  
Is she ok?  
  
LACEY  
  
Yea, she'll be fine.  
  
**********************  
  
Saturday morning, Chris's voice softly fills the air as she makes her way down the stairs and pokes her head around the corner.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Mary Beth, can I see you for a minute?  
  
LACEY  
  
Sure, what is it?  
  
Chris and Mary Beth do to the living room.  
  
CAGNEY (still speaking quietly)  
  
I want to go home, Mary Beth. I really appreciate you guys taking care of me. I really do. I don't want to impose anymore.  
  
LACEY  
  
Are you sure?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yes I am sure. Besides, I am hoping for a little TLC from Dory.  
  
LACEY  
  
Let me stay with you.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Thanks, Mary Beth, but I'll be ok. I just need to get on with my life. I called a cab from upstairs.  
  
LACEY  
  
Call as soon as you get home. Lock your doors. HARVEY  
  
Are you sure you're going to be ok alone?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yes. Thanks you guys.  
  
Cagney hugs them all and leaves. She pauses a moment on the porch, looking around before she heads to the cab.  
  
*****************************  
  
Monday afternoon, Cagney's phone rings. She let's the machine pick it up. The voice is that of Mary Beth.  
  
LACEY  
  
Hey Chris, just calling to check up on you.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Hi Mary Beth.  
  
Lacey  
  
You ok?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Yea, just screening my calls.  
  
LACEY  
  
Good idea. Hey, you want to come over for dinner?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Thanks, Mary Beth, but I'm going to my AA meeting tonight.  
  
LACEY  
  
Want some company?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
No, I'll be fine. With all that's happened I have been thinking about having a drink and could use a little encouragement.  
  
LACEY  
  
Ok. Call me when you get home, ok?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Ok.  
  
********************** Later at the meeting. . . .  
  
Cagney stands  
  
My name is Chris and I'm an alcoholic.  
  
GROUP  
  
Hi Chris.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
This last week has been really rough. One of the people I was trying to arrest shot me. Would have killed me if it weren't for my vest. Then he got off because he says nobody read him his rights. And then I saw him at the Knicks game Friday night. Um, I've been really, uh, scared lately. I hate to be scared. I hate that he makes me feel like I failed. My pop would be very disappointed that I've let this get to me. He would say, "Now, my strong sergeant officer daughter wouldn't let this bother her. Christine, you've got to let this blow over like water off a duck's back and get back in the saddle". I feel like I've failed him. And my mother, she's another story. I could never do anything right by her. She wanted me to be like her, spending all of my time in the museums and snazzy parties. She really hated that I became a cop like Pop. She always said I couldn't make it in a male Cop's world It has taken all of my soul not to drink. God knows an 18-year scotch sure would feel good right now.  
  
GROUPS MODERATOR  
  
We are all very proud of you Chris. You are a very strong person. Keep up the good work.  
  
Cagney smiles a little. It's nice to have the support and encouragement of the groups, she thinks to herself. The meeting continues, several people taking turns and sharing their pain. The meeting adjourns and as usual Cagney feels stronger and more at peace. As she makes her way outside, someone calls her name. She turns, only to see Mansfield calling to her from the passenger window of a car. She starts to shake.  
  
MANSFIELD  
  
My dear Christine. I see you are recovering quite well.  
  
CAGNEY (her voice wavering)  
  
No thanks to you.  
  
MANSFIELD (with a twisted little smile on his face)  
  
Relax Sergeant Cagney. Why don't I buy you a drink? A scotch maybe?  
  
Panic suddenly consumes Cagney. Had he been inside the meeting and she didn't see him? Had he heard her testimonial? No, he was just waiting outside the room. Or was he? Some of the people from the meeting came up to her.  
  
AA MEMBER  
  
We're going to grab a bite to eat. Why don't you join us, Chris?  
  
Feeling totally unprepared for a confrontation like this, Chris accepts. Why oh why did he show up here?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Sure.  
  
Mansfield  
  
I'll see you later, Christine.  
  
Mansfield's dark sedan speeds away.  
  
Cagney stood silently, watching him disappear into the same shadows he slithered from.  
  
AA MEMBER  
  
You coming Chris?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Uh, no. I've changed my mind. Thanks anyway.  
  
Following the group out, Cagney hails a cab. Looking around, Cagney quickly gets in. As soon as she gets home she checks her locks, and her gun. She sits on her couch, staring at the door, clinching her gun to her stomach. Watching. Waiting. Some time later the phone rings, piercing the quiet.  
  
CAGNEY (answers faintly)  
  
Hello?  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris, its' me. I just wanted. . . CAGNEY (interrupts)  
  
He was there, Mary Beth. He was at the meeting. He stopped me afterwards and asked if he could buy me a drink!  
  
LACEY  
  
I'm coming over.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Mary Beth is knocking on Chris's door. No one answers. Mary Beth takes out her keys and unlocks the door. Not knowing what she will find inside, she draws her gun. Quietly, she enters the loft, listening hard. She hears faint whimpers and sees Chris huddled in the corner, crying, holding a picture of Charlie close to her chest. Lacey goes over and holds her until she settles down a bit.  
  
LACEY  
  
Come on, partner, you're coming home with me.  
  
*******************************  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Michael, Harvey and Mary Beth are sitting at the table.  
  
MICHAEL  
  
Where's Auntie Chris?  
  
LACEY  
  
She's upstairs, honey. She's not feeling well.  
  
MICHAEL  
  
I know. I heard her crying last night. I knocked on the door to see if she was ok and she got quiet. It's that bad guy after her again, isn't it?  
  
HARVEY  
  
What bad guy?  
  
MICHAEL  
  
The guy who tried to kill her before. I sat in front of her door most of the night to keep her safe.  
  
HARVEY  
  
Everybody's safe here, Mikey.  
  
Michael hears Cagney come down the stairs and runs in to greet her. MICHAEL  
  
Hi Auntie Chris. I sat in front of your door last night to keep you safe.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I know, Michael. Thank you, I slept so much better, too.  
  
She leans down and kisses him on the head and tussles his hair a bit.  
  
***********************  
  
Later that morning, Chris goes into work. Samuels quickly calls her into his office.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
How are you doing Cagney?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Fine, Sir.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Not according to Lacey. Why didn't you call these appearances in?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
There's nothing to report, Lieutenant. He was at the game. So were about 60,000 other people. He drove by my meeting. So were about twenty other people. Lieutenant, we still got work to do. We need to get back to it.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
I know. Any word from the informant yet?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
No, Sir.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Ok. But Cagney, I need to know if you're up to seeing this through? I need your commitment or I am going to have to temporarily reassign this to someone else.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
No Sir, I am in this to the end.  
  
Before she leaves the precinct, she calls Dory.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Dory, hi, it's Christine.  
  
DORY  
  
How are you doing?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Ok. Hey, I wanted to know if we could meet for dinner tonight.  
  
DORY  
  
Sure. How about 8:00 at the Chinese place across from my office?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Sounds great. I'll see you there.  
  
********************************  
  
It's about 9:15 pm. Dory and Chris have dinner. Dory gets called away. Cagney walks out of the restaurant and waits at the curb for a cab. Cagney stands waiting, enjoying the cold night air.  
  
"Bang" a man's voice whispers in her ear. Nearly jumping out of her skin, she recognizes the voice. Mansfield. She feels his hot breath against her ear. Every hair on her neck stands at attention. Her heart pounds loudly in her ears. She doesn't move, frozen with fear. Mansfield steps in front of her, wanting to see the panic in her eyes.  
  
MANSFIELD (with a sick smile)  
  
We have to stop meeting like this, Christine. People will start to talk.  
  
Turning to walk into the restaurant,  
  
Did you enjoy the flowers? Through the window he blows her a kiss. Cagney, still frozen, begins to cry. She realizes that the Knicks tickets were from him. It was no coincidence that he was at that game. He had followed her to the meeting, and more than likely heard everything she said. He was everywhere. He knew everything about her life. He was stalking her, plucking her stings of sanity one by one. Racing home, she finds herself curling up into a ball, sobbing in her pain and anguish. Later that night, the phone rings and rings, angrily through the night.  
  
********************************  
  
The next morning, Chris rushes into the squad room and finds everyone lined up for a briefing.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Mary Beth. I need to talk to you. Now.  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris, wait. There was. . .  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Mary Beth please.  
  
LACEY  
  
Ok.  
  
The two of them go to their conference room.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Mansfield stalked me again last night. I met Dory for dinner and he got called away. I was outside waiting for a cab. He came up behind me and whispered, "bang" in my ear.  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris, listen to me.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
He could have finished it right there, Mary Beth. He's tormenting me. I was too scared to leave my loft or to come to the office.  
  
LACEY  
  
Chris, there's something you need to hear and I want you to hear it from me.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
Mary Beth, are you listening to me? Mansfield followed me last night. But I'm not afraid. That son of a bitch can't hurt me anymore.  
  
LACEY (taking Cagney by the shoulders)  
  
There was another shipment last night, Chris. We missed it.  
  
CAGNEY (sliding from Mary Beth's arms and landing into a chair)  
  
What? LACEY  
  
You heard me Chris. He was playing you. We tried calling you and calling you, but no one answered the phone. Chris, he has been inside your head so much lately that he totally messed you up. We blew the bust this time.  
  
A knock at the door interrupts the conversation.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Cagney. My office. Now.  
  
Cagney (follows Samuels into his office)  
  
Yes, Sir?  
  
SAMUELS  
  
There was a shipment last night. Where were you?  
  
CAGNEY  
  
I'm sorry, Sir. I, I've been through a lot lately.  
  
SAMEULS  
  
Yes, I know. I never should have put you on this case again to begin with. You weren't ready.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
It's not that I wasn't ready, Lieutenant. I just had a lot on my mind to work through. We'll get him next time.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
We will. You're not on this one. Too much has gone wrong.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
But Lieutenant, I know him better than anyone else on this case.  
  
SAMUELS  
  
And he knows you, Sergeant. He knows that you go to Knicks games. He knows when and where your AA meetings are. He's got you so messed up, I'm afraid you're not thinking clearly. You spook at the shadows. You're jumpy.  
  
CAGNEY  
  
But Sir, I. . .  
  
SAMUELS  
  
Not this time Cagney. I'm putting you on mandatory Medical Leave effective immediately. I don't want you anywhere near this precinct or any cases until further notice. Do you understand? Take the time to get yourself together. Mansfield is not your problem anymore.  
  
Cagney begins to fume with anger. Mansfield had been playing her. What's worse it he humiliated her in front of her co-workers. She would get him. She would make him pay.  
  
CAGNEY (looks at Samuels)  
  
Oh but he is Lieutenant. He is. 


End file.
